Zorobin day special
by Eve Shinigami
Summary: A special story for Zorobin day. After dating for a whole year, it was finally the day of their anniversary. What does Zoro have in plan for their date and how will they get away from the crew?


SPECIAL STORY FOR ZOROBIN DAY.

(TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE SEPERATION.)

It has been one year since Zoro and Robin started dating and it was the day of their first year anniversary. They both decided they would spend the whole day together by getting Nami to make pairs for the island. No one in the crew knew of their relationship but Nami and Luffy. Nami being Robin's best friend had a right to know and Luffy being Zoro's best friend had the same right.

"Ok so here are the groups for the island. Luffy and I will get information on the island, Sanji and Brook will go get food supplies and Franky will go with Usopp to get supplies for the ship. Chopper you stay here. WE CLEAR!" "HAI!" They were about to head off but Franky's question stopped everyone. "Hey, Nami-sis what about Zoro bro and Robin?"

Nami sweat dropped trying to come up with an excuse but Luffy saved her before anyone got suspicious. "Don't worry, those two are going to scout the island to see if the marine guys are here." 'DAMN YOU'RE SUCH A BAD LIAR LUFFY' Nami was sure everyone saw Luffy's eye twitch while his lips were pouted. Everyone was thinking the same thing as Nami, 'What an awful liar.' Quickly Nami pushed everyone off the ship telling them to go do their jobs and no one complained while running away from her dark aura. Sanji did his little dance while walking away with Brook, "MELLORINE!"

"YOU IDIOT, YOU MADE THINGS WORSE!" She punched Luffy's head while he cried for an apology, "Warii, Nami." "Nami, where are Zoro and Robin, I haven't seen them all day?" Nami forgot about Chopper being on guard duty and made Luffy take him to the Crow's Nest to show him something. "That was close. Hey Robin, Zoro you two can come out now." On cue, both of them walked out of the woman's quarters with a very red faced Zoro.

Zoro wore long black jeans with a black shirt and a black jacket on top matched with black shoes. Robin wore a long blue cut-sleeved dress with heelless black shoes and had her hair tied back. "Looks like you two had some fun," Nami snickered as she saw Robin hide her hickey with a thick necklace while Zoro buttoned up his jacket to hide his hickey.

"Thank you Nami, we really appreciate you doing this for us." Robin smiled warmly as Nami's face turned a bright red. "Don't thank me, after all that's what family's for." Zoro only mumbled a thank you but it was enough to be heard by Nami. "You lucky bastard, you better take care of my Robin or else ill triple your debt!" "WHAT THE… SINCE WHEN IS SHE YOURS YOU WITCH!" Before he could say anything else, Nami punched a bloody Zoro to the ground. "So…rry…" "You better!" With that she left waving a goodbye to the couple.

"You shouldn't anger our dear navigator, who knows maybe the next time she might kill you and feed you to the sharks?" "Be quiet onna, I'm still recovering from that punch." They were purposely having their date on the other side of the island where none of their crew mates would pop up. They were hand in hand and since Zoro was in charge it took them at least an hour to find the Café. She clapped at his somewhat success and he muttered a curse when she wasn't paying attention, 'Damn onna, I did not get lost.' Robin was certainly surprised when they got to the café. It was a huge dome structure with a 10 foot coffee cup on the top.

"Amazing!" He smiled since it was rare to see Robin surprised. "Hey you plan 'in on staying here all day or you gonna come inside for our actual date." She smiled at him and literally pushed him inside. The inside was nicer than the outside with bright lights and art and statues everywhere. "I didn't think this place would be a museum too." "Well this place has a lot of history, did you know…" Before she could finish Zoro put his lips to hers. "Tell me about it later cause right I'm not in the mood to be sleeping." She simply nudged his shoulders and smiled.

The date was great and Zoro never thought he would enjoy being in a place with no sake allowed. They had been there for 3 hours and by now the crew would worry. Zoro was going to pay for the whole thing but Robin fought with him about splitting it 50-50 since Zoro already owes Nami too much money. At the mention of her name he gave up and listened to her.

They walked back hand in hand and Zoro had a big goofy smile on his face. "That was fun." "It was wasn't it? It's been so long since we have had quality time together." She grabbed his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "Zoro?" "Hmmm?" "I think it's about time we tell the rest of the crew." He sighed since he had been expecting this. "Yea I know, Luffy's been bugging me about it for months." "How about when we get back in a few hours we will tell them." He nodded in agreement but soon he realized what she really meant. "WHAD'YA MEAN HOURS! YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA GET LOST DON'T YOU?" She only chuckled and muttered, "Maybe." 'Damn onna, it's so hard to be mad at you when you laugh like that.'

After 2 hours they finally reached the ship and Robin's smile never faded. "Hey look, we got here faster than I thought." He only grunted and carried her bridal style while jumping on the ship. Unluckily for Zoro, the whole crew was waiting for their return. "OH MY DEAR ROBIN-CHWAN YOUR FINNALY BACK. I HOPE THIS MARIMO WASN'T TOO MUCH TROUBLE." Suddenly everyone's eyes popped open when they saw them holding hands.

After a lot of explaining to the crew, the two finally managed to reveal their relationship. Chopper didn't get it, Brook, Usopp and Franky were cheering, Nami and Luffy were nudging them, and Sanji was crying his eyes out in the kitchen where only curses towards Zoro were heard. "Well the great captain Usopp already knew long time ago." They all looked at him (except Chopper, Sanji and Robin) "Liar."

"Yosh lets have a party to celebrate! KANPAII!" "KANPAII" The whole night was spent on the party and Sanji finally managed to get on his feet. "Stupid moss-head you better keep my Robin-Chan happy." "Yea I know that already." The whole time Luffy was eating meat and dancing with Brook and Franky, Sanji was complaining to Usopp who was ignoring him, Nami and Chopper were having a detailed discussion on what dating is, and Zoro and Robin were holding hands. He leaned in closer and whispered to her, "You know I love you right so no need for me to say it again." "Fufufu, I know and no matter what I'll say I love you too anytime you want me to. How about after this party you join me in the Crow's Nest for some sake?"

Earlier that day when Zoro was asking for directions on where the café was, Robin slipped away for a moment and was able to buy some high quality sake from a bar. She had slipped it in the small jacket she carried in case the weather got cold. He smiled at her and kissed her when none of the crewmates were paying attention. "My women, you know me too well." "Of course I do Zoro. What's a better treat for a grumpy swordsman than a drink?" He smirked and held her hand tighter wishing this moment between them would last forever.


End file.
